Ink
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: The Crayola marker is mightier than the sword. ShiSaku/ShisuixSakura.


"You better not be writing anything perverted." Sakura mutters, looking at him over her book slightly.

Shisui smiles. "Shhhh."

The Crayola marker tickles her belly wetly, smoothly marking the pale flesh of her stomach with ink. Sakura doesn't recognize the shapes it makes, and she is too busy reading her textbook to look.

He pushes her shirt up slightly and she tenses slightly, but he stops just short of her bra. His hands make her skin tingle in a pleasant way, raising goosebumps and the delicate hair on her neck. Idly he writes something in loopy cursive, pausing every few moments and starting again.

Sakura is curious now. She resists and sticks her nose deeper into her book. They are supposed to be studying together, but Shisui understands it already-he is, after all, Itachi Uchiha's tutor and the top student in their school-and Sakura only needs to remember dates and names, something he can't really help her with.

He pauses once more and caps his marker, smearing it slightly on his left hand. Sakura blushes and looks up at her book once again.

He tugs her shirt down, and Sakura obediently arches her back so he can do it quickly. Sitting up, (which pops Shisui's personal bubble) she dumps her book on the floor and lifts up her shirt, curious. Shisui immediately grabs her hand.

"Wait til you get home." He smirks at her in that cocky Uchiha bastard way that makes her want to smack Sasuke's face to the moon. But it ha a hint of Shisui in it, that sang of mischievous peace and sunflowery sunshine.

"Fine." She grumbles. "I have to go home now anyway-it's seven o'clock." He wouldn't ask that unless he really, really wanted her to wait. Besides, she really couldn't see anything beyond her breasts anyway. She needed a mirror.

"Promise?"

"I promise." She smiles softly to reassure him, but her curiosity is stronger than ever.

He smiles like a cat and leans in. "Hmmm. I don't believe you. Maybe I need to walk you home to make sure?" He grabs both of her wrists in one hand playfully.

She giggles. "Maybe you should."

They stand up together, synchronized like two dancers. Well, two _good _dancers.

Shisui bends slightly and grabs Sakura's book and bag off the carpeted floor, smiling still. He shoves the book into the brown bag and tosses it over his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

Sakura smiles and follows him out the bedroom door, fingers twined with his.

They meet Itachi on the stairs, who narrows his eyes at their hands. "Okaa-san says that if you want to stay any longer, Sakura-chan, Sasuke has some clothes he could loan you." He glances at Shisui's face. He sees nothing but a passive smile.

Sakura shakes her head. "Shisui-kun is taking me home, Itachi-san."

Itachi raises an eyebrow. "Very well. Oka-san was hoping you'd stay the night." Itachi was flat out staring at Shisui now.

"She wants Sakura-chan to move in." Shisui says. He lets go of Sakura's hands and wraps his arm around her. "I don't think I would mind, mmm." Sakura blushes and squirms. "Not going to happen. Ever."

"If you married one of us…" Itachi smirks.

"Ahhh! Let's go, Shisui." Sakura starts walking quickly around Itachi, dragging Shisui, who still has his arm around her shoulders. He shoots a grin back at Itachi and tugs on a lock of Sakura's hair.

Sakura heads straight for the door, saying goodbye to Mikoto and Fugaku on the way, who are watching the TV and reading a book respectively. Sasuke looked up from _Deadliest Warrior _long enough to glare at Shisui and grunt a 'bye'.

Mikoto looks up for barely a moment, her wide eyes reflecting the ninja from the screen. "Are you going home, Sakura-chan?" She asks. "You can stay the night if you want."

"No thank you, Mikoto-san." Sakura smiles. "I probably wouldn't get much sleep I I stayed here, and I have finals next week."

Shisui covers his mouth with his spare hand, muffling his pervy chuckles.

Sakura turns red. "Not for that reason, you dork!" She smacks Shisui's hand smartly.

Sasuke looks tramatized.

And Mikoto just laughs. "Be safe, Sakura-chan!" She says merrily and turns back to the TV.

As Sakura and Shisui walk out the door, she wonders if Mikoto meant that to have a double meaning. Maybe she was the pervert......

* * *

They arrive at Sakura's door, both laughing. Sakura is pratically being held up by the man as she laughs, and he doesn't mind one bit. It's a comforting weight and warmth.

"Wow, Shisui." She mutters, straightening herself. "I thought Itachi was so serious and straight laced."

"He tries to be, but inside he's really just a dork."

She punches him lightly. "Shouldn't say that."

"It's true!"

Sakura sighs playfully and grabs her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door. Shisui drapes her bag unto her shoulder and leans against the wall,

"You going to take a shower tonight?" He asks suddenly.

Sakura has a sudden image of Shisui, face pressed to the window, as he peers into her bathroom, watching her dance in her underwear to Funkytown.

"Yeah…why?"

"Check out your stomach before you do." He grins and kisses her lips quickly. By the time Sakura even registers this, Shisui is halfway down the street, laughing his ass off.

For once, Sakura is speechless.

She enters her house and dumps her stuff on the couch. Her mother works the night shift at the hospital, so she's not really worried about waking her up. She heads directly into the bathroom and takes off her Rammstein shirt. She can make out a picture of two people, a river, and some flowers. The sun/moon is a spiral on her ribcage, the river some curved lines between her ribs. There is text right under her breasts.

"Y…a…what the fuck is this?"

She turns to the mirror.

In Shisui's sloppy cursive, she makes out a capital I, a L…

I.  
L.

O.

V.

E.

Y.

O.

U.

Sakura laughs.

"He is so cheesy."

She slips her shirt back on and runs for the phone.

* * *

A/N: Ahhhh...ShiSaku. MadaSaku is my OTP, but...it's growing on me, it really is...like Marzipan. That stuff is weird.

Expect another ShiSaku and a IzuSaku from me!


End file.
